she would give her heart
by evilregal007
Summary: so i suck at summary's but this is my first fanfic so i hope the story doesn't suck to much :) rated k for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own once upon a time I just love the idea of Regina and Emma together and Regina getting what she wanted her happy ending

Chapter one

''Gina one more push come on baby push" Emma couched from beside Regina's beside

'' Emma I can't it hurts too much''

''Regina if you don't push she is never going to come out, now push'' Emma said as Regina started to feel another contraction hit her body harder than the last one did, and with Emma's final words there baby girl was born with blue eyes and a little patch of black hair on the top of her head screaming and crying.

''Regina, Emma she is perfect absolutely perfect, does this little angel have a name?'' granny asked both of the moms just has Regina's mother Cora appeared in to the room in a purple cloud of smoke.

''Well isn't this just sweet my daughter has as baby with a women and a son''

'' Cora" Regina said harshly as she held their daughter closer and tighter to her body as she sunk into Emma's chest who held both her daughter and wife as close to her a possible.

'' You have no need to be here Cora'' granny said as she was flung to a wall and tied by invisible restraints

'' Oh but I do you see that little baby there is my flesh and blood she is my granddaughter and I'll be damned if she is raised with these two udder complete morons '' and with that the baby disappeared from Regina's arms and into Cora's.

'' give her back" Regina all but screamed at Cora

''Oh darling are you sure you know love is weakness''

'' Cora one hair on her head and I swear to god I will put you six feet under '' Emma spat at Cora

'' Oh Emma dear you'll have to find me first'' and with that Cora disappeared with the baby in her arms in a mist of the same purple smoke she had appeared in

'' No, Emma we have to find her'' Regina started to cry

'' Regina we will I won't let her harm our daughter'' Emma said as she hug Regina a close as she could

'' Emma she doesn't have a name yet''

'' I know Gina, I know''

'' I don't want to name her until we have her back''

'' I understand Gina, I am going to put a search party in place I promise you I will find her'' Emma said as she kissed Regina's forehead and left to find her parents snow and charming

''Regina I know she will be found'' granny said as she tried to comfort Regina the best she could

'' Not if my mother has it her way she will do anything to take every bit of my happiness away from me I waited so long for this and I couldn't even enjoy having my daughter for more than five minutes oh god henery ''

''Regina don't worry henery is safe with red and your daughter will be found even if we have to get red to leave her cloak off and search for her'' granny stated

'' no granny dear its karma I know it, if all the horrible thing I have done in my past my happiness just wasn't meant to be'' Regina had said as she straitened herself up in the bed

'' oh Regina come here darling, you cannot think like that all you have don't in the past is the past as well as it was all because of what your mother had done to you, for that you deserve happiness'' granny comforted Regina the best way she knew how to the same way she had always don't with red

'' I sure hope so''

Meanwhile Emma looking for her new born unnamed daughter

Walking through the enchanted forest with her parent's, snow, charming, and the dwarf's as well as the now small giant they had stumbled upon a note nailed to the old wishing well saying.

Dearest Emma and Regina

You may look all you want but until my daughter kills the one she loves that most your daughter will not be returned call me old fashioned but a women and another women should not be together, as well I hope you protect your dear son henery because I will not hesitate to take him as well, you have within the next three moons to make a decision…

Sincerely Cora

'' you and henery are who she loves the most'' snow had said to her daughter rubbing circle's on her back

'' I know mom''

'' what are you going to do''

''I…I am going to let Regina have my heart'' Emma told her mother not taking her eyes off the note

''Emma no you can't we just found you''

''you gave me my best chance I have to do that for my children I will not let Cora kill them or harm them in any way''

Reviews please and thank you


	2. forget me not

So this story is post curse by like 4 years so henry is 14

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she walked into the mayor house

"Emma did you find her" regina asked she got up from their couch where she had been sitting just 48 hours earlier when she had gone into labor

"Gina take my heart" emma pleaded

"What!, no, no I won't"

"Regina its the only way to save our daughter,... its the only way"

"What are you talking about,emma I can't take you're heart I wont"

"You're mother left this by the old well" emma said then she handed the note to regina.

"Emma no we can find a different way"

"Regina I have to give them their best chance its the only way to keep both of our kids safe ,and you gina, Henry is safe with red for now but cora she will find a way to get to him"

"She is right my dear" cora appeared in purple smoke once again and now with henry by her side and their baby girl in her arms

"Henry!" Regina said in pure shock

"Core take my heart and let my son go and please just give my daughter to regina"

"Oh but you see my dear its not that simple as you should remember you're self, I can not take you're heart"

"Regina take it"

"Emma?, I will not take you're heart I can't , but mother if I come with you will you let emma have my children?"

"Mom!, no don't do this their has to be a different way" henry tried to change his mothers minds but to only find that it would not work

"Henry take you're sister"

"Gina?" Emma tried as well

"Mother give her to henry"

And cora did as regina asked of her.

"Now henry go to you're mom and give her you're sister" as henry started to walk over to Emma he stopped in front of regina and handed her the baby

"Mom she needs a name"

"Snow after her one and only courages grandmother"

Regina walked over to emma and handed her their now named baby girl

"Regina I will find you"

"I know dear just take care of them, you're heart is the key to finding whom you desire"

"I will I promise gina, I love you"

"As I love you dear, henry my boy come here now you listen to me same rules still apply even when I'm not here but I do have a new one do not forget me" regina had told henry as she hugged him

"I won't mom, I won't " , henry hugged her tighter

With that regina walked back over to cora , who had put her hand on Regina's shoulder and they were gone in purple smoke

"MOM" henry yelled after their was no more smoke left where his mother had recently been standing

"Henry I will find her"

"I know you will, so her name is snow hey"

"Yeah I'm going to have to talk to you're mother about that one because I just am not sure how much my mother will like that"

"I think grandma will love that but first before you tell grandma I think you should call red and ashley so you can go find mom" henry said as he took the house phone off the living room charger and handed it to emma then took his sister and put her in the bassinet in the living room

Mean while

"Regina why don't you ever do as you are told you knew that being with a women you get you into the trouble that you have now caused"

"Mother my daughter is not any trouble she is a part of me and a part of Emma why can you not just be happy for me just once?"

"Regina I raised you better you failed as a queen there for you failed me, you will stay here until you can learn to. Be respectful"

"How is doing things for my self after I banished you, failing you I did what was necessary for henry and I and emma makes us both happy"

"I raised you better you should know by now that happiness is not needed all you need is power"

Cora had left and Regina was chained, her hands together and her feet together which only left her powerless against her mother.

Regina flash back

"Emma do not fight with me on this we need to put a bassinet in the living room"

"Gina we do not need one in our room and one in the living room"

"Emma they have wheels so when I'm cooking or if I'm in the study then I can just move her with me"

"Gina fine but I have to make a compromise"

"Oh what's that?"

"Her nursery needs to not have clowns or any thing mentally compromising, but I'm thinking we could make it kinda magical"

"Are you saying like fairy tail stuff?, because em I'm really don't think that I want henrys book on the wall"

"No, gina I was thinking like maybe like different colors I know you like pink but maybe all four walls a different color and baby friendly animals with flowers and stuff"

Regina walked over to emma in the middle of the store and kissed emma

"I love it but we need to settle on a crib"

"I like the white one and we could go with the pooh bear bed set"

"Wonderful emma that sounds perfect, but Gina we still need a name"

"Emma we have been over this I don't want to name her until we meet her"

"Okay okay gina, but we have to get this"

Emma held up a pink baby sleeper with a toto around the middle and on the front it had a crown with the words of 'mommas little princess'

"Em I love it"

"Good because we also have to get this one for henry"

the next one that emma held up was purple with no toto but had the words 'little sister' on it

"Perfect speaking of henry we need to go pick him up from school he gets out in like 15 minutes"

"Oh crap let's go pay"

End of flash back

I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter sorry it took so long please read AND review :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
